I don't Usually Go Home With Strangers
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey is alone at the bar and Jesse saw her and they get drunk and have hard core sex."


Aubrey almost never went out to sports bars, but Barden was playing in the national championship and Chloe had practically begged her to go. The game was entertaining and Barden won. The blonde told her friend she could go home. She would pay the bill and finish her glass of wine.

Almost immediately after Chloe left, a dark haired boy took the spot next to Aubrey. Normally, the blonde would have told him to get lost, but he had such a goofy, innocent smile she couldn't bring herself to tell him off. The young man extended his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jesse."

The blonde hesitantly took his hand and replied, "Aubrey."

"Did you go to Barden last year? You look really familiar."

"Yes I did. I was in the Bellas," Aubrey replied with pride.

"That's where I know you from! I was in the Trebles for a few weeks, but I quit because it got to be too much with school and my job. Plus that Bumper guy was a total dick."

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at Jesse's comment until something hit her. "I thought the Trebles only accepted freshmen last year. How did you even get in here?"

"I took two gap years after high school. The first year and a half I spent working to save money. The last six months I spent in Europe. The first three months I spent I just traveled. Nothing really planned more than a few days in advance. The last three months I was in Italy teaching English to little kids."

Despite Aubrey's initial apathy towards the young man, his story intrigued her. "Wow, that sounds amazing. I've only been to St. Bart's. It was beautiful, but so commercial. It could have been interchanged with so many other places. It must have been cool to see what a place is actually like, not just what the tourist industry wants you to see."

The young man smiled and said, "I'd be happy to be your Europe behind the scenes tour guide."

"I'd like that."

The rest of the night, Aubrey and Jesse spent talking about traveling, Barden, and music. The blonde was surprised at how easy it was for her to connect with this guy. They were so enthralled by the conversation that they didn't even realize they had been talking for four hours until last call was announced.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Four hours at the bar after I planned on leaving. Thank you Jesse…"

"Swanson."

"Swanson, for an amazing night."

You know it doesn't have to end yet," Jesse stated matter-of-factly.

Every logical part of Aubrey's brain was telling her to not go off with Jesse. She had to wake up for work in four and a half hours and she barely knew him. Despite her head telling her to get Jesse's number and text him in the morning, Aubrey smiled and responded with, " What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a tradition of going to this 24 hour diner for waffles after a night of drinking to soften the hangover," the young man suggested.

Aubrey smiled, "That sounds perfect."

The two went to the dinner for the best waffles Aubrey had ever tasted and continued talking. When the bill came, Jesse tried to grab it, but Aubrey was too quick. "I was an undergrad not too long ago, I remember having a Ramen noodles every night kind of a budget at the end of the year when my scholarship money ran out. Plus, I want to say thank you for forcing me out of my comfort zone."

Jesse smiled at the last part. "It was no problem. You're really cool, you just needed a little push."

"So…." the blonde started, "I've never done something like this before. What happens next?"

"Well, one of three things can happen. We chalk this up to a good night and go on with a nagging feeling of 'what if'. We could exchange numbers and have a chance that the spark we felt tonight may be gone. Or, we can go back to your place and extend the night for a few more hours."

Aubrey knew that Jesse was presenting a false trilemma, but she didn't care. It had been over a year since she'd had sex and the bond she felt with Jesse was something Aubrey had never felt before. It had been clear to the blonde that this was only going to end one way, all she needed was confirmation that Jesse was thinking the same thing. "Let's keep the night going."

Coming back to Aubrey's apartment was the complete opposite of the movies. The blonde opened the door and awkwardly let Jesse in. She had only had sex with boyfriends in the past who she knew were clean and trusted not to hurt her.

Jesse could sense that Aubrey was nervous and assumed that it was because she had never had sex on the first date with someone a friend had set her up with, let alone a guy she had met that night. Jesse sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit next to me."

Aubrey smiled nervously as she hesitantly made her way to the couch and sat next to Jesse. "So what do we do now?" she asked, clearly expecting the answer to be sex.

The young man shrugged. "Whatever you want. It's your home, your rules. We can have sex if you want. We could cuddle and watch a movie. I could give you a foot rub and listen to your problems."

"You would really rub the feet and listen to the problems of a girl you barely know?" The blonde challenged, amusement and disbelief clear in her voice.

"Sure, you seem like you've had a rough week."

Aubrey just nodded, law school had been crazy the previous few weeks and it was starting to get to her. "I'll have one of those."

Jesse smiled as he grabbed Aubrey's legs and brought them to rest on his lap, removing her shoes before beginning to rub her left foot. "So, what's on your mind?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh you know, the usual, just wondering if I'm at the right job that will make me happy and financially stable for the rest of my life, or at least put me on a path to get a job that eventually will."

Jesse nodded in understanding of what the blonde had just said. "Let me ask you this, do you like what you do?"

The blonde let out an amused laugh. "I mean, does anyone like doing for $28,000 a year at a law firm what a lawyer makes $200,000 a year to do?"

"Ok, so what you're saying is that you don't really enjoy what you do and that pay isn't that good. My question is, why are you doing it? Is your dad the head of the firm or something?" Jesse asked jokingly.

"He doesn't work there anymore, but he did and his connections who are still there definitely helped get me the job."

Jesse gave a thoughtful nod as he reconsidered the advice he was going to give the blonde. It was one thing to advise someone to leave a job that they hated, but another to encourage them to potentially ruin a relationship with their father. Deciding to try to understand the situation a little better, Jesse decided to inquire a little further. "Was being a lawyer something you've always wanted to do with your life?"

"Sort of. I definitely knew I wanted to pursue a legal career, but as an animal lawyer, that's what I focused on during school, not corporate law." Aubrey replied with clear guilt in her voice.

Jesse started to formulate a response to what the blonde had told him when he was cut off by her lips as she moved to straddle him.

After a moment, Aubrey pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I appreciate your concer and pulling me out of my comfort zone, but the last thing I want to do tonight is talk about how unhappy I am in my job and my issues with my father. I just want you."

Jesse smirked up at Aubrey before pulling her back in for a passionate kiss.

After a few moments of heatedly making out, Jesse moved so Aubrey was lying on the couch and he was on top of her, breaking the kiss to start nipping at her neck.

Aubrey's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she enjoyed the feeling Jesse was giving her.

When he reached to the top button of her blouse, Jesse undid the first button before looking up at the blonde for permission to continue. They locked eyes and she instantly nodded, encouraging him to continue.

Jesse quickly undid each button before pushing the blonde's blouse off of her shoulders and tossing it across the room before turning his attention back to Aubrey, leaning in to kiss her as his right hand went to unclasp her bra and throwing it to join her top.

Aubrey felt a little self-conscious being so exposed in front of someone she barely knew, but those concerns were quickly pushed from her mind as she felt Jesse start kissing his way down her body.

When he reached the top of Aubrey's jeans, Jesse popped the button and pulled the zipper down before removing them completely, leaving her in just her underwear.

"Are you still sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Aubrey replied confidently.

This was all the encouragement the young man needed to pull the remaining piece of clothing off of the blonde.

Being naked in front of someone she barely knew made Aubrey self-conscious and she attempted to instinctively cover her body.

Those fears were put aside when Jesse kissed her neck and whispered, "You're so beautiful," against her skin.

Feeling a little more confident, Aubrey reminded Jesse of just how clothed he was. "No fair. You still have all of your clothes on while I'm laying here completely naked."

A smirk crossed Jesse's lips as he started unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side when he was done. He then moved on to his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them all of the way down and off before pulling his boxers off.

When they were both completely naked, Jesse asked Aubrey one more time if she was sure.

"Yes, I'm completely sure," Aubrey husked out, her arousal clearly getting the better of her.

Jesse nodded before reaching down and grabbing a condom from his pocket before slipping it on and easing his dick into Aubrey.

After taking a few shallow warm up strokes, Jesse started pushing further in and quickly built up to a pace that he knew he would be able to maintain for an extended amount of time.

His actions were clearly appreciated as he felt nails digging into his shoulders and scrapping down his back. The added stimulation pushed Jesse to work harder to please the woman under him.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to start moaning uncontrollably and her walls to start tightening around Jesse's cock. "Please, just a little harder," the blonde gasped out between moans.

Jesse grabbed one of Aubrey's long legs and wrapped it around his waist as he did his best to comply with her request.

The new angle combined with harder thrusts were enough to push the blonde into her orgasm, walls clamping down on Jesse's dick, holding him in place.

Aubrey coming on his dick so hard that he was locked in place was enough to throw him over the edge as well, grunting as he came into the condom.

When he was done, Jesse gently pulled out of the blonde and arranged himself so he was laying on the couch flat on his back with Aubrey laying on her right side with her head on his chest.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much," Aubrey said genuinely.

Jesse smiled as he wrapped his arm tighter around the blonde and pulled the condom off and threw it away in the trashcan at the end of couch. "It was my pleasure… literally."

Aubrey smiled at how cheesy and adorable he was as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Jesse not far behind her.


End file.
